


F***ing Santa Claus!

by justholdinghands



Category: The X-Files RPF
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Dinner, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-21
Updated: 2015-12-21
Packaged: 2018-05-08 05:46:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 678
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5485823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justholdinghands/pseuds/justholdinghands
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff"><p>English is not my language, so please excuse my grammar, spell and syntaxes mistakes. I love every comments, good or bad!</p></blockquote>





	F***ing Santa Claus!

For the first time, they had decided to spend Christmas together. Tea celebrated with Tim’s family, so David could bring West and Miller with him in London. Around the table, the atmosphere wasn’t as good as expected. West was pissed against her father because he wouldn’t let her boyfriend come with them; Miller was focus on his phone; Piper had introduced her new boyfriend who happened to be David’s fan, and couldn’t help calling him Hank Moody, and yelled “mothafuckaaaaaa” every five minutes, which, of course, made Oscar and Felix burst to laugh and repeat the word.

“Felix, I swear to God, if I hear you saying that again, you’re gonna lose a finger! Is that what you want? Losing a finger on Christmas evening?” Gillian yelled before realizing that everyone was shocked. She had to explain that she wouldn’t really cut her son’s finger, it was just a system they had made up with Mark. At the beginning, the boys had five stars every day and loose one every time they had a bad behavior. One day, Mark turned the stars into fingers. That sounds creepy, but it worked.

When Gillian set the desert, it was almost midnight and the boys were excited and nasty, screaming instead of talking, looking for a fight with Miller, or asking annoying questions to West and David. They both lost a finger, but it changed nothing. To make matters worse, David used an urgent phone call as an excuse to leave the table.

Five minutes later, someone knock at the door. A bit worried by this surprised visit, she headed for the front door.

“Oh, oh, oh! I heard there are not so wise kidos in this house!” Santa Claus said with a funny voice, and lowered his fake beard to kiss Gillian.

He made his entry into the dining room, making everyone giggle. Everyone, but Felix, who looked at him with wet eyes. David took him in one arm and headed for the Christmas tree, holding a huge brown bag.

“Let see what we’ve got… There is a big present for Oscar…” he said, crouching down and putting a big wrapped gift under the tree, “An even bigger for Felix… Ooooh I see two beautiful presents for the two best pain-in-the-ass teenagers over here… Another one for Piper, and a big one for you my friend!” he said, nodding in Piper’s boyfriend direction. “I hope it’s a Californication box set! Oh, I almost forgot the little one at the bottom!” he said, slipping a tiny black box, and looking at Gillian who was smiling childishly. “This one is for the most beautiful lady in the world.”

“You forgot David’s present!” Felix said, leaning on Santa Claus’ shoulder.

“Oh, I think David has already the best present one could dream.” Still looking at Gillian, and raising.

“Do you have a sledge with reindeer?”

“Of course I do! It’s on the roof. Wanna see it?” Felix nodded, shyly. “Okay, but it’s freezing outside. Go put your coat and shoes on!”

David left quickly as Felix ran upstairs, and came back, dressed with his casual clothes.

“Hey, I just saw Santa Claus!” he exclaimed as Felix came back. “He said he was sorry but he was in a hurry and he couldn’t stay.”

Everyone agreed to wait until the morning to unwrap the gifts, so after having clear the dishes, they all went to bed. David read a bedtime story to Oscar and Felix, tried to do the same with his own kids and was greeted by pillows in his face, and with a last “mothafuckaaaaa” to Piper’s boyfriend, he opened Gillian’s bedroom door.

“Ouch.” He said, feeling his cock twitch in his pants, seeing Gillian laid on the bed, dressed in silk very short nightie, a strap slightly falling on her arm.

“Ready for your Christmas gift?” she teased, and he kicked the door behind him as an answer. “Wait! Do you still have your costume?” David swallowed hard and nodded. “Put it on. I’m in the mood for fucking Santa Claus.”

**Author's Note:**

> English is not my language, so please excuse my grammar, spell and syntaxes mistakes. I love every comments, good or bad!


End file.
